


There Is No Reason For Love (Soulmate AU)

by nightyn628



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ฟิคนี้เป็นฟิคเก่าที่เอามาเกลาใหม่ค่ะ คือตอนนั้นเขียนตั้งแต่ซีซัน 5 ยังไม่มาจนตอนนี้จบไปแล้วก็ยังไม่ได้ลงบล็อก55555555 ก็เลยไม่อิงไทม์ไลน์ในเรื่องหลักค่ะ แง จริงๆแอบปรับอะไรไปเยอะเหมือนกัน สำนวนอาจจะไม่สม่ำเสมอบ้างเพราะเป็นการผสมกันระหว่างเราในตอนโน้นกับเราในตอนนี้ค่ะ ส่วนโซลเมทเอยูของเราหลักๆก็แค่ว่าทั้งคู่จะมีชื่อที่ของเนื้อคู่ตัวเองบนร่างกาย แล้วแต่ว่าชื่อนั้นจะไปอยู่ที่ไหน ไม่มีอะไรเชื่อมโยงถึงกันไปมากกว่าแค่ความรู้สึกที่บอกว่าเออ เนี่ย คนนี้อะใช่เลย ต้องเป็นคนนี้เท่านั้นอะไรงี้55555 แล้วก็ไม่มีเงื่อนไขเรื่องความตายอะไรเข้ามาเกี่ยวด้วยว่าถ้าไม่คบกันจะตายนะ นี่แค่อยากเห็นบรูซจิมแบบที่จิมพยายามหนีใจตัวเองเฉยๆค่ะ555555555 (เอาจริงๆแรงบันดาลใจก็มาจาก GIF จิมกับนาฬิกาข้อมือด้วย ฮือ พรมากแม้ไม่โป๊ฟฟฟฟ)





	There Is No Reason For Love (Soulmate AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in English version (not the same version as the Thai version) : Instead of following his fate, Jim Gordon tries to fight against it.

มีเรื่องราวเล่าขานมากมายเกี่ยวกับโซลเมท ทั้งตำนานรักแสนยิ่งใหญ่ที่สืบทอดมาถึงปัจจุบัน เรื่องราวของคู่รักที่อยู่ด้วยกันไปจนลมหายใจสุดท้าย หรือแม้กระทั่งโศกนาฏกรรมแห่งรักในนิทานปรัมปราบางเรื่อง

จิม กอร์ดอน ก็คือหนึ่งในคนที่เมินเฉยต่อเรื่องราวเหล่านั้น

นั่นก็เพราะว่าตั้งแต่เกิด ข้อมือซ้ายของจิมไม่มีชื่อของโซลเมทจารึกไว้อยู่เลย โซลเมทจึงเป็นเรื่องที่อยู่นอกเหนือความสนใจของจิมโดยสิ้นเชิง ใช่แล้ว เขาอยู่กับความเมินเฉยนี้มาตลอด จนกระทั่งวันที่ชายหนุ่มอายุครบ 20 ปีบริบูรณ์ ชื่อของโซลเมทก็ปรากฏขึ้นมาบนข้อมือซ้ายที่เคยโล่งว่าง

'บรูซ'

ครั้งแรกที่ตื่นขึ้นมาเห็นตัวอักษรเหล่านั้น สิ่งที่จิมทำคือเลิกคิ้ว เขาลุกจากที่นอนแล้วตรงดิ่งไปห้องน้ำ ฟอกสบู่ถูหมึกดำที่จารึกอยู่บนข้อมือ หวังให้ตัวอักษร 5 ตัวนั้นหายไปจากสายตา

แต่ไม่ว่าจะพยายามอย่างไรก็ลบไม่ออกอยู่ดี

ในเมื่อลบไม่ออกก็ช่างมันปะไร แม้จะเป็นเรื่องเหลือเชื่อแต่จิมก็ทำใจยอมรับความเปลี่ยนแปลงนี้จนได้

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะไขว่คว้าตามหาโซลเมทอย่างกระตือรือร้น จิมยังคงไม่สนใจตัวอักษรเหล่านั้นบนข้อมือซ้าย ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ใส่นาฬิกาทับชื่อนั้นไว้ ที่ผ่านมาจิมไม่เคยสนใจเรื่องนี้อย่างไร ตอนนี้เขาก็ยังคงเป็นเหมือนเดิม

มันคือความเคยชินของเขา

หลังจากนั้นได้ไม่นาน จิมก็สมัครเป็นทหารเข้าร่วมรบในสงครามที่กำลังลุกลาม เขาใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในสนามรบ นอนกลางดินกินกลางทราย สูดดมกลิ่นคาวเลือดของเพื่อนทหารและศัตรูจนเคยชิน

13 ปีต่อมา จิมก็ปลดประจำการอย่างมีเกียรติและกลับมาที่ก็อตแธมอีกครั้งในฐานะของตำรวจสืบสวนแห่ง GCPD

การเริ่มงานวันแรกของจิมไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ ฮาร์วีย์ บุลล็อคเป็นคู่หูที่เหนื่อยหน่ายกับการทำงาน ต่างจากคนไฟแรงอย่างจิมที่มีอุดมการณ์ยิ่งใหญ่ และด้วยความที่พวกเขานั้นมีจุดยืนที่ต่างกันมากเกินไป จิมคิดว่าเขากับบุลล็อคคงเข้ากันได้ไม่ดีเท่าไหร่นัก

นอกจากเรื่องคู่หูแล้ว อีกเรื่องที่ทำให้จิมรู้สึกไม่ดีตั้งแต่วันแรกของการทำงานก็คือคดีตระกูลเวย์น

เด็กน้อยคนนั้นนั่งตัวสั่นอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มที่เจ้าหน้าที่หามาให้ ได้เห็นพ่อแม่ถูกฆ่าตายต่อหน้าต่อตาแบบนั้น ในฐานะคนที่นั่งอยู่บนรถคันเดียวกับพ่อที่เสียชีวิตไป จิมรู้ดีว่ามันทรมานแค่ไหนที่ต้องเป็นผู้รอดชีวิต เป็นผู้อยู่รอดที่ต้องแบกรับแผลเป็นในใจนี้ไปชั่วชีวิต

ชายหนุ่มเดินเข้าไปหาเด็กชายด้วยท่าทีเป็นมิตร จิมมักจะใจอ่อนกับเด็กเสมอ นั่นคือจุดอ่อนของเขา แต่กับเด็กน้อยคนนี้ จิมกลับรู้สึกว่ามีบางอย่างที่พิเศษมากไปกว่าแค่ความเอ็นดูสงสารทั่ว ๆ ไป

และเมื่อได้รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายชื่อ 'บรูซ' จิมหยุดชะงักไปสามวินาที

ใต้ข้อมือซ้ายที่สวมนาฬิกาทับเอาไว้จู่ ๆ ก็พลันเจ็บแปลบขึ้นมา มันร้อนวาบอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ชายหนุ่มแม้จะยังทำทีคุยต่อไปได้อย่างเป็นปกติ แต่ในใจกลับรู้สึกสับสนเป็นครั้งแรก

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ชื่อปริศนาบนข้อมือเรียกร้องความสนใจจากเขาได้มากถึงขนาดนี้

โซลเมทเป็นเรื่องที่จิมไม่เข้าใจ มันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่มีเหตุผลอะไรเลย เขาจึงไม่คิดจะเข้าใจ ยิ่งพอรู้ว่าบรูซเป็นโซลเมทของเขา จิมก็ยิ่งยึดมั่นในความเพิกเฉยอย่างที่เคยทำมาตลอด เขาเลือกที่จะเงียบ ไม่ส่งสัญญาณอะไร ซึ่งบรูซเองก็ดูเหมือนว่าจะยังไม่รู้ตัว คืนนี้ความสนใจทั้งหมดของเด็กชายพุ่งไปที่การฆาตกรรมที่วนฉายอยู่ในหัวไม่รู้จบ

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น บรูซก็เลือกที่จะเชื่อใจจิมไปโดยสัญชาตญาณ เด็กชายยอมนั่งคุยข้าง ๆ จิมโดยไม่ขยับหนี ยอมฟังเรื่องเล่าของนักสืบหนุ่ม ยอมที่จะให้คำปลอบประโลมเหล่านั้นเยียวยาจิตใจที่กำลังหวาดผวาและบอบช้ำ

แม้จะช่วยไม่ได้มาก แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่ามันดีขึ้นกว่าตอนที่นั่งอยู่เพียงลำพังมากทีเดียว

และเป็นตอนนั้นเองที่บรูซเริ่มหันไปสนใจคู่สนทนาจริง ๆ ครั้งแรก

หัวใจในอกเต้นรัวเร็วอย่างเป็นปริศนา พร้อม ๆ กับความรู้สึกร้อนวาบเพียงชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีบนข้อมือข้างขวา บรูซเก็บอาการไม่เก่งเท่าจิม เด็กชายมีสีหน้าประหลาดใจ แต่ตอนนั้นเป็นช่วงเดียวกับที่อัลเฟรดส่งเสียงเรียกพอดี จิมจึงไม่ทันได้สังเกตเห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงนั้น

บรูซวิ่งปรี่ไปหาพ่อบ้านทั้งที่ยังสับสนอยู่ ฝ่ายจิมพอเห็นคนที่น่าจะเป็นผู้ปกครองของเด็กชายก็ลุกไปทักทาย อัลเฟรด เพนนีเวิร์ธมองประเมินนายตำรวจตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า หลังจากที่จิมสัญญาว่าจะหาตัวการที่ทำเรื่องนี้ให้ได้ อัลเฟรดก็รู้ทันทีว่าคนตรงหน้าเพิ่งย้ายเข้ามาใหม่ มีไม่กี่คนในก็อตแธมเท่านั้นที่สนใจและเป็นห่วงเป็นใยคนที่ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับตัวเอง ซึ่งสองคนในจำนวนนั้นก็นอนเป็นศพอยู่บนพื้นสกปรกแล้ว

อัลเฟรดบอกลาแล้วพาบรูซกลับคฤหาสน์ จิมมองส่งแผ่นหลังของทั้งคู่ก่อนจะเดินไปหาคู่หู โดยไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าบรูซเองก็หันกลับไปมองเขาเช่นกัน

และหลังจากนั้น โดยไม่มีใครพูดเรื่องชื่อบนข้อมือ บรูซกับจิมก็มีเหตุให้ต้องเกี่ยวข้องกันอยู่เนือง ๆ จนบางครั้งจิมก็ได้แต่สงสัยว่า โชคชะตากำลังทำหน้าที่ของมัน หรือกำลังเล่นตลกกับเขาอยู่กันแน่

ไม่แน่ว่าบางที การเล่นตลกกับชะตาชีวิตของจิมอาจเป็นหน้าที่สำคัญของโชคชะตาเลยก็เป็นได้

.....

หลายครั้งที่บรูซฝันเห็นแผ่นหลังของตำรวจหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ห่างไกลออกไป ห่างออกไปเรื่อย ๆ จนเขาไม่มีวันไล่ตามทัน บรูซจำความรู้สึกนั้นได้ดี ในตอนที่เอื้อมมือออกไป แต่กลับไขว่คว้าได้เพียงอากาศว่างเปล่า

เขาเกลียดมัน เกลียดมันเหลือเกิน

เพราะอย่างนั้นรึเปล่านะ ในตอนที่จิม กอร์ดอนตั้งใจจะออกไปหาฟัลโคนตัวต่อตัว ทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้ว่าอาจไม่มีโอกาสรอดชีวิตกลับมา บรูซถึงได้วิ่งเข้าไปกอดอีกฝ่ายตามสัญชาตญาณ

ซุกไซร้ใบหน้าเข้ากับเสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่าย สองแขนโอบกอดไว้แน่นไม่ยอมปล่อย

บรูซชอบความรู้สึกนี้

แล้วจิมที่โดนกอดแบบไม่ทันตั้งตัวก็กอดตอบกลับไปแบบเงอะ ๆ งะ ๆ เด็กชายลอบยิ้มกับตัวเอง ถึงแม้ว่าบรูซจะเป็นแค่เด็กอายุ 13 ปี แต่อย่างน้อยก็มีอยู่เรื่องหนึ่งที่เขาเก่งกว่าคุณตำรวจผู้กล้าหาญคนนี้ 

และในตอนนั้นเอง ที่ความคิดบางอย่างแทรกเข้ามาในหัวของทายาทเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์ ถ้าเขาตัวโตกว่านี้แล้วลองกอดนักสืบกอร์ดอนดู ความรู้สึกตอนกอดจะเป็นอย่างไรบ้างนะ?

หลังจากนั้น บรูซก็ดื่มนมทุกครั้งหลังมื้ออาหารจนอัลเฟรดสงสัย แม้แต่ช่วงเวลาของว่าง คุณหนูก็เลือกที่จะดื่มนมแทนดื่มชา พ่อบ้านอังกฤษขมวดคิ้ว นี่เป็นเรื่องปกติของเด็กอายุ 13 ปีหรือเปล่า? 

แม้จะสงสัย แต่การดื่มนมก็เป็นเรื่องดีเมื่อเปรียบเทียบกับการตามล่าฆาตกรด้วยตัวเอง ดังนั้นอัลเฟรดจึงเลือกที่จะไปสนใจกับความแค้นในใจของเด็กชายมากกว่าปริศนาเรื่องนม

ใช่แล้ว บรูซเริ่มสืบเรื่องฆาตกรหลังจากที่ตำรวจคว้าน้ำเหลว เมื่อยิ่งสืบก็ยิ่งรู้ว่าคดีนี้มีเบื้องหลังที่ไม่ปกติ แต่เบื้องลึกเบื้องหลังที่ซับซ้อนก็ไม่ได้ทำให้บรูซหวาดกลัวได้เท่ากับตอนที่ได้ยินว่า GCPD ถูกจู่โจมกลางวันแสก ๆ

ในตอนที่ข่าวออกอากาศ บรูซรีบให้อัลเฟรดพาไปส่งที่สถานีตำรวจทันที ท่ามกลางซากปรักหักพังและเลือดที่กระเซ็นเปรอะไปทั่ว จิม กอร์ดอนในสภาพที่ยับเยินกว่าปกติยืนเหม่ออยู่ตรงนั้น

ไม่พูดพล่ามทำเพลง บรูซพบว่าตัวเองวิ่งปรี่เข้าไปกอดนายตำรวจด้วยความเป็นห่วง ตอนนี้บรูซอายุ 14 ปีแล้ว ผ่านไปหนึ่งปี แต่ความรู้สึกตอนกอดกอร์ดอนก็ยังคงเหมือนเดิม

และบรูซยังคงชอบมันเหมือนเดิม

แต่ที่ไม่เหมือนเดิมก็คือ บรูซคิดว่าตัวเองสูงขึ้นนิดหน่อย คงต้องขอบคุณนมที่เขาดื่มอยู่เป็นประจำนั่นล่ะ

หลังจากที่ทั้งคู่ผละออกจากกัน บรูซถึงได้มีโอกาสสำรวจบาดแผลและอาการบาดเจ็บของจิมได้ชัด ๆ เด็กหนุ่มกัดฟันกรอด รู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองกำลังหงุดหงิดสุดๆ

พวกแมนิแอกซ์ กล้าดียังไงมาทำร้ายนักสืบกอร์ดอนของเขา!

ถ้าเกิดว่าเขาเก่งกว่านี้ ถ้าเกิดว่าเขาแข็งแกร่งกว่านี้ เขาจะปกป้องคนคนนี้ได้ไหมนะ?

บรูซอยากปกป้องจิม ที่ผ่านมาจิมมักจะคอยดูแลเขาอยู่เสมอ และบรูซก็ไม่อยากเป็นคนที่ถูกปกป้องอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวด้วย

เด็กหนุ่มอยากปกป้องจิมบ้าง เขาอยากปกป้องโซลเมท... อยากปกป้องคนของเขา ถึงแม้ว่าจิมจะไม่เคยยอมรับเรื่องชื่อบนข้อมือ แต่เด็กฉลาดอย่างบรูซขอเพียงได้มีเวลาขบคิดอย่างถี่ถ้วนก็รู้ดีว่าพวกเขาผูกพันกันด้วยโชคชะตา 

จิมเองก็รู้ แต่ด้วยเหตุผลอะไรบางอย่าง จิมจึงไม่ยอมพูดออกไป

เป็นเพราะว่าเขาอ่อนแออย่างนั้นหรือ? หรือว่าเพราะจิมมองเขาเป็นแค่เด็กคนหนึ่ง จิมมักจะมองเขาเป็นเด็กเสมอ นั่นทำให้บรูซไม่พอใจมาก

เขาต้องพิสูจน์ให้จิมเห็นว่าเขาแข็งแกร่ง พิสูจน์ว่าเขาไม่ใช่แค่เด็กอ่อนแอในสายตาจิมอีกต่อไป ด้วยเหตุนั้น บรูซจึงตั้งใจออกกำลังกาย และฝึกศิลปะการป้องกันตัวกับอัลเฟรด

ปีแล้วปีเล่ากับการฝึกที่ค่อย ๆ แสดงผล และความเบื่อหน่ายที่ต้องถูกปกป้องตลอดเวลา ในที่สุดบรูซในวัย 18 ปีก็ตัดสินใจเดินเกมรุก

"จิม"

เจ้าของชื่อชะงักไปเล็กน้อย นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่บรูซเอ่ยปากเรียกชื่อเขา ปกติแล้วบรูซมักจะเรียกจิมด้วยชื่อตำแหน่งและนามสกุลตามมารยาท บรูซเป็นลูกผู้ดีมีสกุล มารยาทจึงถือว่าเป็นเรื่องสำคัญสำหรับเด็กหนุ่ม

"บรูซ?" จิมเงยหน้าจากเอกสารบนโต๊ะ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของตำรวจหนุ่มยังคงน่ามองเหมือนเดิมในความเห็นของบรูซ เด็กหนุ่มชื่นชมมันในใจ ปากก็เอ่ยถามเรื่องที่อยากรู้มานาน

"คุณกับผม เราเป็นโซลเมทกันใช่มั้ยครับ?"

จิมชะงัก มือขวาเผลอลูบข้อมือซ้ายที่สวมนาฬิกาทับอยู่อย่างลืมตัว บรูซจ้องตาคนอายุมากกว่า เด็กหนุ่มก้าวเข้าไปจนชิดโต๊ะทำงาน สองมือของบรูซยื่นเข้าไปถอดสายนาฬิกาของนายตำรวจอย่างเบามือ

คนโตกว่าเองก็ได้แต่อยู่นิ่ง ๆ ปล่อยให้บรูซทำตามใจชอบ ไม่พยายามที่จะปฏิเสธแต่อย่างใด เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าวันใดวันหนึ่งบรูซก็ต้องรู้ความจริง อันที่จริงจิมคิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มอาจจะรู้มานานแล้วก็ได้ เพียงแต่ว่าความอดทนของบรูซมาสิ้นสุดลงในวันนี้พอดี

ปลดสายนาฬิกาออก เผยให้เห็นข้อมือขาวเนียนที่มีรอยกดของสายนาฬิกาคาดทับจาง ๆ และตัวอักษรสีดำที่โดดเด่นอยู่บนนั้น

'บรูซ'

บรูซยิ้มกว้างอย่างอดไม่ได้เมื่อมองเห็นชื่อของตัวเองประทับอยู่บนร่างกายของอีกฝ่าย เด็กหนุ่มเองก็ถกแขนเสื้อขึ้น เผยให้เห็นลายมือแสนคุ้นตาที่มักจะเจอในสำนวนคดีของกอร์ดอนเป็นประจำ

'เจมส์'

จิมถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ สุดท้ายแล้วเนื้อคู่ของเขาก็อายุห่างกับเขา 13 ปีจริง ๆ ด้วยนั่นล่ะ

"คุณเองก็รู้อยู่แล้วใช่มั้ยล่ะครับ ทำไมถึงไม่พูดอะไรเลยล่ะ?" บรูซถามนิ่งๆ รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าหายไปแล้ว "ที่ผมไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกมาก็เพราะว่าคุณไม่ส่งสัญญาณอะไรเลย ผมน่ะ..."

"แล้วเธอคาดหวังจะให้ฉันพูดอะไรล่ะ?"

จิมถาม คว้านาฬิกาข้อมือกลับไปใส่เหมือนเดิม นายตำรวจไม่ชอบให้ข้อมือของเขาเปลือยเปล่าต่อหน้าคนอื่น แม้ว่าคนคนนั้นจะเป็นโซลเมทของเขาเองก็ตาม

"เธอเป็นเด็ก แล้วฉันก็แก่กว่าเธอตั้งเท่าไหร่ ยังไงมันก็ไม่สมควร"

ปัง!

เสียงทุบโต๊ะอย่างเกรี้ยวกราดทำให้คนทั้งสถานีแทบจะหันไปมองที่ต้นเสียงเป็นตาเดียว จิมถอนหายใจอย่างเอือมระอา ก้มมองกำปั้นของบรูซที่กระแทกกับโต๊ะทำงานของเขาแล้วลุกขึ้นยืน เสียงเก้าอี้เลื่อนถูกกลบทับด้วยเสียงตะโกนอย่างเกรี้ยวกราดของบรูซ เวย์น

"ทำไมคุณชอบมองผมเป็นเด็กอยู่เรื่อย!! ผมไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้วนะจิม!!!"

"ไปคุยกันที่อื่นเถอะ" นายตำรวจไม่สนใจคำประกาศกร้าวของเด็กหนุ่ม จิมคว้าแขนคนเกรี้ยวกราดแล้วกึ่งบังคับกึ่งจูงให้เด็กหนุ่มเดินตามเขาไปเรื่อย ๆ จนกระทั่งจากโรงพักไป อากาศเย็นภายนอกอาคารไม่ได้แย่ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะเป็นอากาศบริสุทธิ์เหมือนเมืองอื่น จิมไม่แน่ใจว่าอารมณ์ของบรูซจะดีขึ้นหรือเลวร้ายกว่าเดิม แต่อย่างน้อยถ้าเด็กหนุ่มจะอารมณ์เสียก็ต้องไม่ไปอารมณ์เสียต่อหน้าเพื่อนร่วมงานของเขา นั่นล่ะที่จิมต้องการมากที่สุด

ทั้งคู่เข้าไปในตรอกเงียบ ๆ ร้างผู้คน จิมปล่อยมือจากแขนของบรูซ นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าน่าหลงใหลคู่นั้นมองเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าแล้วเอ่ยออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงผิดหวัง เหมือนกับคนเป็นพ่อที่จับโกหกลูกชายตัวเองได้

"เมื่อกี๊นี้เธอทำตัวแย่มากเลยนะ"

บรูซผ่อนลมหายใจออกมา เด็กหนุ่มดูเยือกเย็นขึ้น แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังคงหลงเหลือความไม่พอใจอยู่บนใบหน้าอ่อนเยาว์

"ผมพูดจริง ๆ นะจิม ผมไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้ว" บรูซยืนกรานความคิดของตัวเอง ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปใกล้คนแก่กว่า มือทั้งสองข้างของเด็กหนุ่มกุมมือจิมขึ้นมาอย่างนิ่มนวล

นายตำรวจเมินเฉยต่อความร้อนวาบของตัวอักษรบนข้อมือยามเมื่อระยะห่างของพวกเขาลดลง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีเขียวของเด็กหนุ่มลูกผู้ดี จิมรู้สึกประหลาด ๆ เล็กน้อยที่ไม่ต้องก้มมองสีเขียวนั้นเหมือนที่ผ่าน ๆ มา เขาเพียงแค่ยืนอยู่เฉย ๆ โดยมีบรูซที่สูงเท่ากันจ้องมาที่เขาเท่านั้น

"ผมโตพอที่จะคบกับโซลเมทของผม... โตพอที่จะคบกับคนที่ผมหลงรักมาตลอดได้แล้วนะ"

"แต่..."

จิมพยายามค้าน เพียงแต่ว่านัยน์ตาสีเขียวที่สบตากับเขาอยู่ ความอบอุ่นของมือที่กุมเอาไว้ ความร้อนวาบที่ข้อมือซ้าย และระยะห่างที่ลดน้อยลงจนแทบจะสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจ ทั้งหมดที่ว่ามานั้นทำให้คำพูดทั้งหมดของชายหนุ่มติดตรึงอยู่ในลำคอ สัญชาตญาณในตัวจิมกำลังเรียกร้องหาคู่ครอง เรียกร้องหาเนื้อคู่แห่งโชคชะตาที่ผูกพันกับเขามาตลอด

ไม่ยุติธรรมเลย ไม่ยุติธรรมเอาเสียเลย ราวกับว่ากำแพงสูงที่เขาสร้างมานานหลายปีพังทลายลงเพียงเพราะความใกล้ชิดทางกายภาพเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ เท่านั้น 

ที่ผ่านมาจิมคิดว่าเขาทำได้ดี เขาชนะสัญชาตญาณของตัวเอง เขาฝืนโชคชะตาที่ไร้เหตุผลนี้ เขาพยายามมองบรูซเป็นแค่เด็กน้อยคนหนึ่ง เขาต่อสู้กับสิ่งที่มองไม่เห็นมาได้ตั้งขนาดนี้ แต่เพียงแค่ระยะห่างที่ลดลง สัมผัสที่อบอุ่น สายตาที่จริงจังและติดจะเว้าวอนของบรูซ จิมกลับรู้สึกว่าบางส่วนในตัวเขากำลังจะพ่ายแพ้

อันที่จริง เขาอาจจะสู้กับสิ่งที่ไม่มีวันชนะมาตั้งแต่แรกแล้วก็ได้ แต่เพราะอย่างนั้นล่ะถึงได้สมกับที่เป็นจิม กอร์ดอน

เขาไม่ยอมแพ้อะไรง่าย ๆ แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นเรื่องที่เย้ายวนใจแค่ไหนก็ตาม

"บรูซ"

จิมเอ่ยชื่อคนเด็กกว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดูอ่อนลง เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ดึงมือตัวเองออกมาจากการกอบกุมของอีกฝ่าย

"ให้เธออายุ 21 ก่อน แล้วเราค่อยคุยเรื่องนี้กันอีกทีก็แล้วกัน"

"เอ๋?!!"

"ไม่สิ เอาไว้ให้เธอเรียนจบ มีงานทำอะไรให้เรียบร้อยก่อน เอาไว้ให้เธอได้มีเวลาคิดไตร่ตรองเรื่องทั้งหมดในตอนที่เธอเป็นผู้ใหญ่มากกว่านี้" จิมว่าพลางก้าวถอยหลัง ระยะห่างเพิ่มมากขึ้น ช่องว่างขยายกว้างกว่าเดิม แล้วชายหนุ่มก็เอ่ยต่อไปอีกด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

"แค่เพราะพวกเราถูกกำหนดให้มาคู่กันก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าทุกอย่างมันจะถูกต้องหรอกนะ ฉัน...คิดว่าแบบนี้มันไม่ถูกต้อง ไม่มีเหตุผลเอาซะเลย"

"จิม! แต่ว่า---"

"สิ่งที่เธอรู้สึกอาจจะเป็นแค่ความสับสนก็ได้ สัญชาตญาณของโซลเมทมันปั่นหัวเราได้ขนาดนั้นเลยล่ะ"

ไม่ปล่อยให้บรูซได้รั้งเขาเอาไว้ จิมหันหลังเดินออกไปจากตรอกนั้น ไม่แม้แต่จะหันกลับไปมองเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังใจสลาย

หลายครั้งที่บรูซฝันเห็นแผ่นหลังของตำรวจหนุ่มค่อย ๆ ห่างไกลออกไป ห่างออกไปเรื่อย ๆ จนเขาไม่มีวันไล่ตามทัน บรูซจำความรู้สึกนั้นได้ดี ในตอนที่เอื้อมมือออกไป แต่กลับไขว่คว้าได้เพียงอากาศว่างเปล่า เขาจำได้ดีว่ามันเจ็บปวดเพียงใด

ทว่า ความเจ็บจากภาพฝันนั้นกลับทรมานมากกว่าเดิมเป็นเท่าตัวยามเมื่อมันไม่ได้เป็นแค่ฝันร้ายอีกต่อไป แต่มันคือความเป็นจริงที่บรูซต้องเผชิญหน้ากับมันอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้

จิม กอร์ดอนเป็นคนดีมากก็จริง แต่ก็เป็นคนที่เลือดเย็นที่สุดเท่าที่บรูซเคยเจอมาเลยทีเดียว

....

จิมเคยคิดว่าเขาเป็นคนหัวรั้นยิ่งกว่าใคร แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้วกลับมีคนที่ดื้อมากกว่าเขาเป็นเท่าตัว

แม้ว่าเขาจะพูดจาใจร้ายอย่างนั้นออกไป แต่หลังจากการพูดคุยในตรอกแห่งนั้น บรูซก็ยังคงไม่ยอมแพ้

"คุณยังไม่ยอมรับผมก็ไม่เป็นไร" เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยออกมาอย่างนั้นขณะที่พวกเขานั่งดื่มกาแฟด้วยกันในยามเช้าตรู่ หลังจากที่เมื่อวานนี้พวกเขาเพิ่งผ่านเหตุการณ์ในตรอกนั้นมาด้วยกัน

"แต่ผมจะพยายามทำให้คุณยอมคบกับผมให้ได้"

แล้วพวกเขาทั้งคู่ก็ไม่พูดเรื่องนี้กันอีก บรูซไม่บอกรักพร่ำเพรื่ออย่างที่จิมเคยคาดเดาเอาไว้ ไม่เหมือนกับเด็กหัวดื้อที่ตั้งใจจะเอาชนะอย่างเดียวจนทำตัวเหลวไหลน่าขบขัน บรูซบอกรักจิมด้วยการกระทำ การกระทำทุกอย่างของบรูซล้วนมาจากความเอาใจใส่ทั้งสิ้น เรื่องเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ของตัวเองที่จิมมองข้ามไป บรูซกลับไม่เคยละเลย

หลายครั้งที่เด็กหนุ่มช่วยจัดเน็กไทให้จิม บางครั้งก็ซื้อกาแฟหรืออาหารมาฝากในช่วงที่เขาต้องทำงานจนดึกดื่น เมื่อไหร่ที่จิมจามหรือไอออกมา เขามักจะได้รับผ้าเช็ดหน้าจากอีกฝ่าย หรือแม้แต่ช่วงที่จิมเครียดกับงาน บรูซก็ชวนไปดื่มชา แล้วยอมนั่งรับฟังปัญหาของเขา

ทำอย่างนี้ทุกวัน เป็นประจำ เป็นแรมปี

ให้ตายเถอะ

"ไม่ยักรู้ว่าพ่อบ้านอย่างคุณต้องให้คำแนะนำกับเจ้านายเรื่องปัญหาหัวใจด้วย" ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศในบาร์เล็ก ๆ ที่ไม่ตกแต่งอะไรมากมายนัก คอมมิชชันเนอร์กอร์ดอนเปรยออกมาขณะรับแก้วช็อตมาจากบาร์เทนเดอร์ ชายอายุเยอะกว่าที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ เขาขยับยิ้มเล็กน้อย

"แล้วได้ผลไหมล่ะ?" อัลเฟรด เพนนีเวิร์ธเอ่ยถาม ก่อนจะหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าจิมไม่ตอบโต้อะไร คนผมบลอนด์ได้แต่กระดกเหล้าเข้าปากไปเงียบ ๆ

ได้ผลดีจนน่าหงุดหงิดเชียวล่ะ...

"อันที่จริงนายน้อยก็ไม่ใช่เด็ก ๆ แล้ว ถ้านับตั้งแต่ตอนที่คุณปฏิเสธเขา มันก็ผ่านมาได้หลายปีแล้วนี่" อัลเฟรดว่าพลางลอบมองปฏิกิริยาของคนเด็กกว่า จิม กอร์ดอนไม่ใช่คนคออ่อนก็จริง แต่ในตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขากลับขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่ออย่างน่าประหลาด

ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะฤทธิ์ของน้ำเมา ก็คงเป็นอิทธิพลของใครบางคนที่ไม่ได้อยู่กับพวกเขาในบาร์แห่งนี้ด้วย

"ผมว่าพวกคุณน่ะคบ ๆ กันไปได้แล้วมั้ง"

"หลักสูตรพ่อบ้านนี่สอนการเป็นพ่อสื่อด้วยหรือไง" จิมบ่นงึมงำอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ อัลเฟรดหัวเราะอีกแล้ว นาน ๆ ทีเขาจะได้เห็นคนหน้านิ่ง ๆ อย่างกอร์ดอนเสียฟอร์ม อุตส่าห์มีโอกาสได้ขยี้จุดอ่อนของนายตำรวจแล้วทั้งทีก็ต้องทำเสียหน่อย เพราะถ้าอีกฝ่ายย้ายเข้าบ้านสกุลเวย์นไปเป็นคู่ชีวิตของนายน้อยเมื่อไหร่ก็คงไม่มีโอกาสได้ทำอีกแล้ว

เขาเสียมารยาทกับคนรักของนายน้อยได้เสียที่ไหนกันล่ะ

"คืนนี้ผมพอแค่นี้ล่ะ" จิมว่าพลางวางเงินค่าเหล้าลงบนโต๊ะ อัลเฟรดพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย

"ผมก็ว่าอย่างนั้น หน้าคุณแดงไปหมดแล้ว"

จิมคงคิดว่านั่นเป็นคำพูดทั่ว ๆ ไปถ้าอัลเฟรดไม่ได้จงใจยักยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัย เขาเดินออกไปจากร้านอย่างหงุดหงิดใจ ทันทีที่ประตูเปิดอ้า ลมหนาวของก็อตแธมก็พัดปะทะกับใบหน้าของจิมเต็ม ๆ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจขณะปิดประตูร้านแล้วเดินซุกมืออยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกง ทว่า เดินไปได้เพียงไม่กี่ก้าว โค้ทตัวใหญ่ราคาแพงก็คลุมทับลงบนไหล่ของนายตำรวจอย่างนุ่มนวล

"ผมจอดรถไว้ตรงนั้น" บรูซเอ่ยยิ้ม ๆ ขณะเดียวกันก็ชี้ไปยังรถยุโรปราคาแพงที่จอดอยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล ดูผิดที่ผิดทางมากเมื่อของหรูหราอย่างนั้นจอดอยู่ท่ามกลางร้านรวงเล็ก ๆ จิมย้อนนึกถึงอัลเฟรดที่ป่านนี้คงนั่งหัวเราะคิกคักอยู่ในบาร์แล้วก็ไม่สบอารมณ์ขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

"พ่อบ้านของเธอน่าจะย้ายอาชีพไปเป็นพ่อสื่อจริง ๆ นะบรูซ"

บรูซหลุดยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย อันที่จริงก็แปลก พอโตขึ้นมาบรูซก็ยิ้มน้อยลง เคร่งขรึมมากขึ้น แต่จิมกลับเป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่คนที่ได้รับรอยยิ้มจากบรูซอยู่บ่อย ๆ

"อัลเฟรดชวนผมมาด้วยตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว แต่ผมติดธุระที่บริษัทก็เลยมาช้าไปหน่อย แล้วพอผมมาถึง คุณก็ออกมาพอดี"

"บังเอิญจังเลยนะ" จิมพึมพำ บรูซยักยิ้มขณะเดินนำจิมไปที่รถหรู

"ระหว่างพวกเรามันก็เป็นอย่างนั้นมาตั้งแต่แรกแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ" บรูซว่าพลางเปิดประตูที่นั่งข้างคนขับให้จิม คนโตกว่าหันไปทำเสียงไม่พอใจใส่แต่ก็ยอมขึ้นรถไปแต่โดยดี

"ขอทีเถอะ แค่ประตูรถฉันเปิดเองได้น่า"

"แต่ผมอยากเปิดให้คุณนี่" บรูซตอบก่อนจะเดินอ้อมไปเปิดประตูรถด้านคนขับ "จะว่าไปเมื่อกี๊นี้ผมพูดค้างไว้ถึงไหนนะ อ้อ เรื่องบังเอิญใช่มั้ย" เด็กหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้เติบโตเป็นชายหนุ่มแล้วเอ่ยต่อไป จิมหันไปมองคนข้าง ๆ ตอนนี้บรูซตัวสูงใหญ่กว่าเขาแล้ว ไม่มีเค้าแววของเด็กตัวเล็ก ๆ ที่นั่งร้องไห้อยู่ในตรอกมืด ๆ แห่งนั้นอีกต่อไป ในอกของจิมตอนนี้ก้ำกึ่งอยู่ระหว่างความประหลาดใจ ความประทับใจ ความภาคภูมิใจ

แล้วก็ความรู้สึกแปลก ๆ ที่เขาไม่อยากจะยอมรับมันเท่าไหร่นัก

"ทุกอย่างบนโลกนี้มันก็ไม่ได้มีเหตุผลรองรับอะไรขนาดนั้นนะจิม หลาย ๆ อย่างมันก็อธิบายไม่ได้ มันก็แค่บังเอิญเกิดขึ้นเท่านั้น จู่ ๆ ก็แค่เกิดขึ้น"

"....." จิมไม่ตอบ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวที่ยากจะดูออกของบรูซหันมาสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของจิม

"เหมือนกับพวกเราที่บังเอิญเป็นโซลเมทกัน ผมคิดว่ามันไม่มีเหตุผลหรอก แต่ผมคิดว่ามันถูกต้องนะ" บรูซหัวเราะ เขาเป็นคนที่เชื่อในเหตุและผลก็จริง แต่ก็มีแค่เรื่องนี้เท่านั้นล่ะที่เขาไม่ถามถึงเหตุผล เรื่องบางเรื่องก็เกิดขึ้นมาโดยไร้ซึ่งเหตุผลรองรับ สิ่งที่เขาทำก็แค่ยอมรับความเป็นจริงข้อนั้น เขาโตพอที่จะฝืนความเชื่อของตัวเองแล้วยอมรับสิ่งแหกกฎที่เกิดขึ้น เขาทำในสิ่งที่จิมทำไม่ได้

"เธอเนี่ย... ดูพูดเข้าสิ เป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้วจริง ๆ ด้วยสินะ" จิมเผยยิ้มออกมาบาง ๆ บรูซหยุดชะงัก ลมหายใจของชายหนุ่มตระกูลเวย์นเงียบหายไปชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะตามมาด้วยสีหน้าที่ลุ้นระทึก นัยน์ตาสีเข้มคู่นั้นระยิบระยับเปี่ยมไปด้วยความคาดหวังสุด ๆ 

"จิม... คุณ... คุณยอมรับผมแล้ว?"

จิมพยายามแทบตายที่จะไม่หลุดหัวเราะออกมา แต่สุดท้ายเขาก็ทนไม่ได้ ระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาเสียยกใหญ่ บรูซ เวย์นอาจโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่ภาพลักษณ์ดีก็จริง แต่สุดท้ายคนคนนี้ก็ยังมีอะไรบางอย่างที่ทำให้จิมอดเอ็นดูไม่ได้อยู่ดี

"อย่างน้อยก็ผ่านเกณฑ์ฉันล่ะนะ" จิมเอ่ยเล่น ๆ อย่างไม่คิดอะไรมาก ทว่า บรูซดูจะจริงจังกับคำพูดของเขามากเป็นพิเศษ คนตัวใหญ่โน้มตัวมาจากที่นั่งฝั่งคนขับ วงแขนแกร่งโอบเบาะของจิมไว้ ระยะห่างที่เคยมีพลันลดลงอย่างรวดเร็ว ก้าวกระโดดจากช่องว่างกว้าง ๆ มาเป็นช่องแคบที่เหลือที่ว่างเพียงน้อยนิด

สันจมูกโด่งของคนทั้งคู่แตะสัมผัสกันเบา ๆ จิมรู้สึกร้อนวูบวาบที่ข้อมือซ้ายอีกแล้ว ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เป่ารดผิวหนังของกันและกันทำให้ก้อนเนื้อในอกของเขาเต้นโครมครามไม่ยอมหยุด

"จิม" บรูซเอ่ยเสียงเบา เสียงทุ้ม ๆ ที่ติดจะเว้าวอนทำให้ลมหายใจของจิมติดขัดเล็กน้อย

"จูบนะ?"

คราวนี้หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงกว่าเดิม โครมครามเสียจนแทบจะหลุดออกจากอก

"ก็เอาสิ"

บ้าจริง เผลอตอบรับไปเสียแล้ว

บรูซไม่รอช้า เขารอเวลานี้มานานปี ริมฝีปากของคนเด็กกว่าประกบกับริมฝีปากของจิมแทบจะทันทีที่คำอนุญาตนั้นหลุดออกมา ราวกับกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเปลี่ยนใจเอากลางคันอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

จิมเคยสงสัยว่าจูบของบรูซเป็นอย่างไร คราวนี้เขาได้คำตอบแล้ว มันเป็นจูบที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความโหยหาผสมกับความหิวกระหาย เร่งเร้าและร้อนแรง ทำให้คนแก่อย่างเขาพาลจะขาดใจตายเอาให้ได้ ณ ตรงนั้น

ลิ้นของบรูซรุกล้ำโพรงปากของจิม ตวัดเกี่ยวลิ้มรสฝาดขมของแอลกอฮอลล์ที่หลงเหลืออยู่ในปากของคู่จูบ รสจูบของจิมเป็นรสเหล้าขม ๆ แต่กลับเป็นความขมที่นุ่มละมุนเสียจนกลายเป็นความหวาน ยิ่งได้ลิ้มรสก็ยิ่งอยากได้มากกว่านี้ อยากครอบครองมากกว่านี้ มันกระตุ้นทุกความปรารถนาของบรูซ เขาใช้มืออีกข้างเกาะกุมท้ายทอยของจิมเอาไว้ เหนี่ยวรั้งให้คนแก่กว่าไม่หนีหายไปไหนอีก

พวกเขาจูบกันได้สักพักใหญ่จิมก็ร้องอู้อี้จนบรูซต้องยอมหยุด คนเตี้ยกว่าผละออกไปหอบหายใจ กอบโกยอากาศเข้าปอด ใบหน้าแดงก่ำของจิมที่บรูซไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อนทำให้เศรษฐีหนุ่มยักยิ้มออกมาด้วยความพึงพอใจ

"คุณเสียดายมั้ยที่เราไม่จูบกันตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น?"

"พอเธอพูดอย่างนั้นฉันก็ชักจะเสียดายขึ้นมาซะแล้วสิ" จิมเอ่ยพลางหอบหายใจไปด้วย "แต่ก็ไม่เปลี่ยนใจหรอกนะ"

"ผมรู้ ก็คุณน่ะแน่วแน่ซะขนาดนั้นนี่นา" บรูซหัวเราะ

"คุณรู้มั้ยว่าถ้าตอนนั้นอัลเฟรดไม่ได้มาเตือนสติผมล่ะก็ คุณคงได้เผลอสร้างอาชญากรที่ร้ายกาจที่สุดในหน้าประวัติศาสตร์ก็อตแธมไปแล้ว" บรูซเอ่ยทีเล่นทีจริง ฝ่ายจิมส่ายหน้าไปมากับมุกต้นกำเนิดความชั่วร้ายของชายหนุ่ม

"แปลว่าฉันกับชาวก็อตแธมเป็นหนี้บุญคุณอัลเฟรดงั้นสินะ"

"จะว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้ และถ้าคืนนี้ จิม กอร์ดอน ถ้าคุณไม่ยอมไปค้างคืนที่คฤหาสน์เวย์น คราวนี้แม้แต่อัลเฟรดก็ช่วยก็อตแธมไม่ได้แล้วนะ" บรูซว่าพลางพยักพเยิดไปยังอวัยวะของตนที่พองนูนขึ้นมาบริเวณเป้ากางเกง

"กรุณารับผิดชอบด้วยนะครับคอมมิชชันเนอร์"

จิมหัวเราะอย่างอดไม่ได้ นายตำรวจส่ายศีรษะไปมาอย่างเอือมระอา

"อย่าขับเร็วจนโดนเรียกก็แล้วกัน"

……


End file.
